


Arc Superiority

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cardin Bashing, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Things played out differently when  Jaune saved Cardin from an Ursai, instead of feeling thankful and cutting his crap with Jaune he instead pranks him endlessly afterward. Jaune has had enough, and so has Cardin's current girlfriend Robin Chambers. His mother Carla Winchester also had enough and sympathized with the poor girl leading to a revenge plan involving one Cardin's victims Jaune getting involved romantically with both of them.





	Arc Superiority

  
  
  
  


**Arc Superiority**

**RWBY**

**For Trollmario**

**By Azure**

 

**Chapter One- Facing the Facts**

 

*******

“Sigh…..Cardin, you useless boyfriend.” A girl sighed as she hung back against a lamppost somewhere in the city of Vale. She had a curvaceous figure with slim waist, wide hips, and full luscious set of F cup breasts accentuating her proportions nicely. She wore a dark hoop skirt over her legs and a dark purple top around her chest underneath a letterman jacket. She had long silky platinum blonde hair partially combed over to the side of her face obscuring her right eye and making her look beautiful while she waited. 

Her green eyes glimmered with anger as she checked the time again on her Scroll, she noticed that her boyfriend; Cardin Winchester, wasn’t going to make it tonight. He didn’t even text her an excuse why, letting out an exasperated breath she bounce off of the lamp post and started her trek home somewhere in the center of the city. 

This was Cardin’s girlfriend, or rather soon to be ex-girlfriend, Robin Chambers.

“That freaking douchebag! We made plans for today, talked it over the phone, and agreed to meet here at eight pm. It’s nine fucking o’clock!” She growled wanting to tear out her hair as she stomped angrily towards the center of the city. 

Robing saw a large water fountain up ahead with a few comfy-looking benches around it and no one else around. Sighing to herself and feeling she needed a quick break before making the long walk home by herself. Taking a seat on a bench she whipped out her Scroll to call Cardin’s mother; Carla Winchester. The two were close friends and Carla often acted like a second mother to Robin most times, they bonded over various things from casual fashion design to appearing sexy, to discussing Cardin’s ever-frustrating actions in dating him. The girl had a long history of patience with the meathead as her boyfriend and was willing to forgive his follies, but this…..had been the last straw. 

‘If I know the dick like I think I do then he’s probably out somewhere bully some random sap at his school. Sigh, I feel for whoever’s on the receiving end of that. Cardin knows when not to do enough so that he doesn’t get noticed, for a meathead he sure knows how to cover his ass.’ She thought to herself waiting for the ring dial to pick up.

Then somewhere in the background she noticed somebody there and turned her face to see a tall blonde boy her age stumble over to the fountain she was sitting at covered in what looked to be raspberry jam. Robin perked an eyebrow and wondered about this, to her it looked the blonde boy was bullied and was now washing off the entrails of the crap all over his black hoodie and his blonde unkempt hair. Her heart went out to him and before she could speak up or anything she heard Carla’s voice into the Scroll catching her attention.

“Robin? Is that you? Lemme guess; Cardin stood you up again, didn’t he?” A silky womanly voice spoke out making Robin turn away from the blonde boy to speak into her scroll. 

“Carla?Yes to both those questions, Sorry to bother you but right now I just feel I needed somebody to talk to. Your asshole son promised to meet up with me today but I waited an hour and he was a no-show, not even a text message explaining why he is running  late. If anything I think he actually forgot.” Robin began and heard the guy washing himself up in the background.

“Sigh, I’m so so sorry, honey. I swear I don't know what he’s thinking about most of the time. He’s always been his father’s son in giving me a near endless supply of headaches and trouble without so much as apologizing for any of it. I’d hoped being with you might’ve straightened him out, but it seems he’s more like the bastard that left me than I thought. I don't want you to end up with that kind of misery,dear. Maybe you should break up with him.” Carla suggested over the Scroll making Robing nod softly in agreement.

She turned her head over to the side to see the blonde boy stand up cleaned of the gunk on his body. His blonde hair was wet giving him a rather handsome appearance which only amplified when he took his hoodie off. Robin’s eyes were glued to him now that he saw a nicely chiseled torso greeting her while he squeezed the water out of his sweater. Sure, Cardin was just as beefy if not more  so than this guy, but something about the innocent look on his face made her feel that maybe he is just worth pursuing.

‘Hmmm, not a bad-looking guy if I say so myself, still….I wonder if I can work that into my breakup with Cardin.’ She wondered until he heard Carla speak up again.

“Dear? Are you there? You went silent on me for a moment.” 

“Oh right, sorry, Carla, I was just distracted by...something. Anyway, I want payback for your son’s bullshit, not just for me, but for you as well. I was thinking maybe something along the lines of seducing some guy he hates….together….and recording him doing us in front of the camera so we can send it to Cardin. What do you say?” Robin suggested making Carla gasp out in feign shock at her wildness in such a revenge plan.

“My, Robin, you devil. That is quite a payback scheme you have there. While normally I wouldn't agree to tormenting my son on any level I do believe a little humbling might just be what he needs. Lord knows he’s tortured me plenty of times with nonstop pranks and messiness around the house, still though….it’s a bit much to consider. Do you even have any prospects in mind?” Carla asked making Robin frown when she realized she didn’t know anybody that Cardin hated.

“Well….” She trailed until she heard the boy speak up loudly in an angry tone.

“Ugh, great, sorry Pumpkin Pete. You were a casualty in Cardin’s stupid prank war on my team. I can’t believe that jerk, after I saved his life once already he then goes and targets me exclusively. It’s not even in good harmless fun, just him...being a total dick.” He sighed catching Robins’ attention as he flapped his hoodie around shaking off the water.

Upon hearing Cardin’s name Robin felt a large smile curve up on her face. She got up and ignored Carla’s repeated ‘Hellos’ and approached the boy from around the water fountain with a certain look on her face.

“Excuse me, I couldn’t help but overhear you. Did you say Cardin by chance?” Robin asked the blonde with a curious look as he turned his face in her direction with a puzzled look on his face.

“Ugh yeah, Cardin Winchester, AKA the world’s biggest douchebag. Sorry if I distracted you or anything, just feel I need to let everything out before I head back to Beacon. Name’s Jaune by the way, Jaune Arc, short , sweet, ladies love it.” He greeted with a friendly smile making her giggle a bit at how cheesy  his introduction was, but alas Robin was interested.

“Robin Chambers, a pleasure, blondie. Say can i have your Scroll number before you go? I’d like to meet up again sometime, I..heh...just decided to leave my boyfriend for being busy being a jerk.” Robin asked with Carla hearing everything on the Scroll since it was still on and running.

Jaune blushed heatedly and nodded with a goofy smile on his face. He finished drying off his hoodie and slowly draped it over his arm leaving it to hang and dry as he fished his Scroll out from his back pocket. 

“Sure thing, I’ll text it to you. That’d be great if we could hang out together sometime soon, I’d like to get to know each other.” Jaune beamed blushing still while Robin smiled slyly as she entered his number into ‘contacts’.

“Thank you, we’ll do lunch, maybe more….soon. Pleased to meet you, Jaune.~” Robin bade him goodbye as he walked backwards heading in the direction of Beacon Academy smiling like a puppy in love.

She smirked knowing she had just found the perfect revenge against her soon-to-be Ex boyfriend Cardin and it came in the package of a sweet-hearted blonde boy with a good yet goofy nature. Once he was out of sight, with his shirt still off nonetheless, Robin brought the Scroll back up to her ear and spoke to Carla Winchester.

“What….was that, Robin? Did you already meet and hook up with a boy already? You  haven’t even broken with my son yet, what are you planning, you little minx?” Carla asked coyly as she walked around the fountain with a bright blushing smile on her face when thinking about Jaune.

“I’m thinking I have not only a sweet guy to date with, but also our mutual revenge scheme against your jerkass of a son too. This guy had also been bullied relentlessly by Cardin just today, hence why he didn’t bother coming to our date or even bother remembering it. I overheard him say something about ‘saving his life’, not sure exactly how or when but it really just shows that Cardin just can’t help his bad habits. He’ll be a jerkass forever, so I was thinking we…...make a very special ‘date’ with Jaune here and make Cardin watch.And I’m talking the intimate kind, Carla, the kind of date that us thirsty ladies need badly in our lives. I haven’t gotten in ages and Cardin...is well….lacking for a lack of a better word. I know you’ve been on a dry spell for awhile now too.~” Robin explained grabbing onto a random light pole and swinging off of it whimsically waiting for Carla’s response.

She had to admit it was bit of a heartless plan, but Cardin had never been known to be anything other than a complete jerk, even to his mother. Still if she decided not to get involved in this Robin would completely understa-

“I’ll do it.” Carla said over the Scroll startling Robin to a halt in her swinging. She had a stunned look on her face briefly before smiling widely in pride. 

“It’s been way too long since I’ve….had any, and taking care of Cardin’s messes had left me utterly stressed out, Robin. I need this, I just hope this ‘Jaune’ you mentioned isn’t too finicky with older ladies like me. And I also hope he’s big downstairs too.” Carla added from her hand feeling frisky at the notion of seducing one of Cardin’s victims in front of him with the ex-girlfriend joining in.

“Oh, I have a feeling he will.~ There’s a visitor’s day coming up Carla, we’ll get to go pay our dear Cardin a very special visit and bring Jaune along for the ride. Shall we say in his own dorm room?” 

“Sounds good to me, I can’t believe we’re doing this, but dammit….I need a good dicking.” Carla urged feeling the desperation in her loins to have virile young seed inside of her once again. Robin chuckled as she walked on the path heading home with Scroll still in hand and a plan forming in her mind. “By the way it’s been a while since’ you’ve been out and about, let’s go and spend a spa day together and do some clothes shopping before we go over there. Gotta make sure you have Jaune drooling at the sight of you after all.”

“Sounds like a plan, Robin. I’ll see you there, kiddo.” 

*****

The next couple of days came and went with Jaune avoiding Cardin and his cronies during the both of them. His own teammates Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha, decided to stick by him at all times and give the death glare to his teammates should they try anything. For the most part it worked except that Cardin was still itching for some prankiness on Jaune, the latter still didn’t understand why at all. Before they all knew it Visitor’s day came and Pyrrha went off to go meet her mother taking Ren and Nora along with her.

Jaune opted to stick around and see if any of his relatives would come by, that is until a certain blonde buxom beauty by the name of Robin Chambers showed up in the visitor’s theater alongside a beautiful Carla Winchester looking for him.

****

“Ugh, maybe Cardin’s finally tired of pranking me. Wish Nora would just break his legs already like she said, I shouldn't have turned down her offer for the sake of morality.” Jaune grumbled to himself sitting alone at a table propping his head on his hand waiting to see if any of his family members show up. 

To his surprise the unoccupied seat across from him shook making him look back up to see the sight of a beautiful platinum blonde girl wearing a tight-fitting tube top colored in blue with a pair of skin-tight white pants being worn over her long beautiful legs. Jaune felt his jaw drop in surprise when he took note of Robin ’s beautiful face eyeing him longingly with her silky long blonde hair draping over the side covering up an eye. Her visible one flickered at him with a blazing glow making his heart race rapidly as she stood in her seat smiling at him.

“Cat got your tongue, blondie? It’s me; Robin. We met the other day, remember?” She giggled making him nod like an idiot before he gathered his wits again.

“S-sorry, I was just surprised to see you here. You look amazing.” He complimented making her blush and reach out her right leg underneath the table taking her right foot out of it’s ladies sandal shoe to rub up against his shin. Jaune stiffened up immediately in both body and erection upon feeling the smoothness of her sol rub up against him.

“So…*ahem* what brings you here? Are we about to go on a date?” He asked coolly flashing a friendly smile as she nodded ‘yes’ to him. 

“Of course, a very special one, but first I’d like to meet a very special friend of mine first.” Robin began then turned to the side nudging her head in his direction. She smiled when the beckoned person started coming forward from the crowd revealing a beautiful older woman with chestnut-auburn hair draping down her shoulders.  

Jaune gulped nervously as she came closer revealing to him a literal goddess of an older woman wearing a tight low cut top exposing her the cleavage of her generous endowments. Around her lower body was a long jean-skirt slit open showing off her silken long left leg wearing a pair of ladies sandals over her feet. Jaune had to guess her cup size was at least a G cup because they were huge! She had a kind motherly smile on her face, a, silken chestnut hair tied back into a bun with curled bangs stylishly hanging off the sides of her forehead giving her an exotic look. Her skin was fair and her lips were glossed in beautiful red luster very nearly giving him a heart attack just from her beauty. She walked over to the side of the table making her chest balloons bounce with every step as she sat down in an extra chair getting  Jaune with a warm kindly smile. He felt his erection throb even more and what made it worse was that Robin guided her foot in between his legs to rub her soft sol all over it making Jaune whimper in arousal. 

‘Okay! Okayokayokayokay! This is getting weird now, first an incredibly hot blonde girl just asked came onto me after finding me at my worst the other day. Now she’s introducing me to this incredibly hot milf? What’s next; a threesome?’ Jaune guessed chuckling nervously as he rubbed the back  of his neck before sending a hand to greet her.

“Hey there, name’s Jaune Arc….” He began and Robin chimed in cutely finishing his sentence for him.

“....and this is the part where you say; Short, Sweet, Rolls off the Tongue. Ladies Love it. Right?” She guessed making him even more embarrassed before he could even say it. 

“.....noooope.” He answered awkwardly making Carla giggle as she took his hand and guided to to her face making him feel the soft skin of her cheeks as he touched her body. Jaune snapped out of his funk and blushed brightly turning to Carla with a curious smirk and flashed her a friendly smile.

“Wow, you are really really soft, you know that?” He remarked making her nod with a chuckle as she let his hand go.

“And you are quite the gentleman, hardly anyone these days compliments a lady as old as myself, you know. So hearing you say that is a welcome change of pace, Mister Jaune.” Carla greeted as she and Robin inched themselves closer to his spot making him a little bit nervous as they each guided one of their hands to his lap gently stroking his crotch. 

“Mmp!” He yelped and blushed redder than a tomato. “So….what brings you two here? Got family in Beacon Academy? I was waiting for my own, but now that I think about I don't think I remember telling them about today.” He said making it feel like he should facepalm himself for his stupidity.

“That’s okay, we have our own plans for you today, Jaune. So this works out for the better, but answer a question first.” Robin began and noticed Carla looking in her direction flashing her a knowing nod as they both looked at Jaune seriously before speaking.

‘Huh, suddenly the air changed around here. Still, my heart’s racing from being next to these two beautiful ladies. I wonder what they want?’ He wondered trying not think of the worlds; Threesome, sex, and fuckbuddies.

“What’s your relationships to Cardin Winchester; my son.” Carla asked with a tone of bitterness in her voice. She saw Jaune whip his head around in her direction looking at her with utter surprise. 

“Y-You’re Cardin’s mother?” He exclaimed making her nod regretfully as Robin flashed her a sympathetic look.

“Yes, I have provided for him, put up with him, and endure all many of headaches in the years following his rise to his father’s inherited personality. That of a complete jerk and uncaring individual.” She explained making Jaune give her a sympathetic look now too.

‘Wow, so he’s like that with his mom too. What is his deal? Seriously.’ He thought feeling Robin’s right hand creep over to Jaune’s crotch cupping it and making her eyes widen in surprise when she felt something bigger than a grapefruit underneath it.

“Mmmp, Getting real friendly huh?” He squeaked receiving a nod from her as she looked to Carla with a sultry smile.

“He’s big, Carla, very very big.~” Robin said in a musical voice making Carla blush hotly and focus her attention on Jaune.

“Okay, ladies….I don't know what this is all about exactly, but I’ll answer honestly about your...son. I mean, wow, your beautiful and you gave birth to Cardin, the biggest jerk I know.” Jaune commented making Carla smile at him as she reached down to cup his bulge as well. “

“You have no idea, Jaune. All the years I put up with son’s rowdy uncaring behavior has left me rather ‘tired’ to say the least. But, I think with Robin’s help I found someone to help take the stress away and you are rather handsome for a young man with unkempt blonde hair. I can feel your solid  mass of muscles underneath your clothing. Hmmmm, nice.~” Carla purred meaning in closely with her right hand running along Jaune’s chest making him harder by the minute.

Robin reached around his neck cupping his face as he looked into the predatory eyes of both these women feeling his hormones take over. 

‘Wow….I think they’re actually coming onto me! Oooh man!’ He thought seeing them both nod as though they read his thoughts and spoke up. “Okay, the thing with Cardin is; he’s always picked on me since starting Beacon. I admit I was pretty weak for a Huntsman student and took advantage of that by lording something over me to get me to do his dirty work. I hated every minute of it until one day I saved his life after an unexpected Ursai attack in the forever forest. By that point I had enough of his crap and stood up for myself, saving him in the process. Of course afterwards, when this whole Prank War craziness started between his team and mine he picked on me exclusively making him think he’s over the fact that I saved his ass from being eaten by that Grimm bear.” Jaune explained making both Robin and Carla’s eyes widen in revelation at this news.

Both were now more resolved than ever at doing this and felt plenty to have ‘revenge’ in his dorm room where Cardin was likely sleeping during this time of the day. Carla knew her son’s sleep schedule well enough to anticipate it.

“When I get hit by Rapier wasp jam I stumbled into Vale to wash up and that’s where I met Robin, the end.” Jaune concluded making them both nod in understand as they leaned in closely to whisper something into his ear.

Jaune’s eyes grew wide open and his jaw fell off his face, his cheeks become red and the feeling of their hands fondling his bulge underneath the table intensified. He was beginning to feel his hormones beginning to take full control of his body making him want to say ‘yes’ to the proposal immediately.

‘They want to do….that with me...in Cardin’s dorm on his bed?’ He questioned feeling really hot under the collar as they pulled back from his face. Both of them were very up close and personal with Jaune right now and Carla, no longer caring for subtleties, cupped his cheeks and pulled the starstruck boy onto her lips for a sweet surprise kiss!

“Mnngghh!” He yelped in surprise feeling panicked that anyone around the theater area might take notice of him, but the sweet warm sensation of Carla’s mouth relaxed him as she sucked open his lips so she could slide in her tongue.

‘Wow, Carla. You really couldn't wait, could you? Well, when in Mistral….’ Robin thought to herself seeing Jaune go slack in her hands as she made out hungrily with the school-aged boy. Jaune hummed inside of her mouth feeling her sweet gentle lips eagerly suck his apart in order to push her tongue inside. His body shivered a bit in sensation as he felt it push into his throat and swirl against his. This made him even hornier as it continued for several minutes with Robin rubbing her right hand thoroughly along his length underneath. 

“Hmmm.~” Jaune hummed into Carla’s mouth still unable to believe that he was actually making out with Cardin’s Milf of a mother. Thoughts on her possible husband faded from his thought as the sensation of lust rising within his body took center place in his desires and thoughts. He started kissing the woman back making her mewl loudly in surprise as he suckled passionately on her lips stealing her breath away in the process.

Carla moaned loudly inside his mouth feeling his tongue push back into her throat dominating hers as it tossed hers around gingerly inside of her mouth.

“Mmhhhhn!” She made out with him some more until eventually breaking off leaving her face flushed and herself breathless. Carla’s lovely blue eyes stared at Jaune with newly rejuvenate lust and longing for the boy, he then turned to see Robin tossing him a wink before reaching for to cup his face next pulling him into her lips for another sweet passionate lip-lock exchange with her this time.

“Hhmmhhm!~ Ooohh….yeah...you are a good kisser, even if a little new to the arena. Hehehe.” Robin cooed between breaths sucking on his lips and gingerly inhaling his mouth in order to taste his insides with her tongue as it rolled around inside his throat making Jaune turn into putty.

‘Uunngh, I really can’t believe this is happening to me. Getting kissed by two beautiful girls is every guy’s wildest dream, even if I don't feel too comfortable with their ‘payback’ plan. I think I’m totally at their mercy right now to even consider backing out. Besides….I think Robin really has it out for me.’ Jaune wondered as he kissed the blonde buxom teen back tasting her tongue on his lips as they made out openly in the middle of the theater area.

Carla looked around noticing that thankfully no one was paying them attention as they took turns kissing Jaune. When Robin was done swirling her tongue around inside of his mouth she reluctantly pulled off with a wide smile on her face and a hand still fondling his appendage through his jeans.

“So, Jaune….feel like going to where Cardin’s room is? Carla has a guest pass that’ll allow her to enter because he’s her son, maybe we’ll catch him sleeping and take him by surprise. He’ll need to be bound and gagged for what we’re about to do.” Robin explained making Jaune nod dumbly as both women stood up pulling him to his feet and smiling lovingly at him before leaving the theater. 

Jaune walked wrapping his arms around their waists making them giggle flirtatiously as they left the place and headed to the dorm building outside. Both Carla and Robin felt more excited and exhilarated being Jaune’s side candy than they ever felt for Cardin or his father. Carla especially loved the blonde male stud pulling her closely to the side. He was still new to things in general yet had an intuitive knowledge of where to touch a lady rightly. His left hand held Carla close to him by gently cupping her hips making her heart skip a beat a two as they walked together. Robin simply settled for hooking her left arm around his right as they walked with each other. The sultry blonde locked her upper lip excitedly and looked down at his bulge feeling eager for today.

She just hoped they’d find Cardin in the dorm room and have none of his team members around to interfere. They were going to go through with this and enjoy it to its fullest.

****

“And here we are….anyone have a key card to enter? Cause otherwise we can't get in without Cardin’s Scroll.” Jaune said as he arrived in front of the dorm room to Team CRDL’s room. He just hoped only Cardin was inside there and not his teammates, but then again they’re likely off visiting other family members like he had been waiting to do. It’s ironic that Cardin either didn’t know his mother was coming to visit him or didn’t care to call her and see her at all.

“Don't worry, got one right  here. Visito guest passes, remember?” Carla answered musically and flushed the small plastic card over the electronic door making it light green unlocking it. The door opened up and Robin quietly pushed it open revealing a simplistic boy’s dorm with nobody else in it save for a heavily sleeping Cardin laying on his bed.

‘I knew it! Phase one is complete, now onto Phase Two. Oh I can hardly wait.’ Carla pumped excitedly and quickly pinched Jaune’s ass making him yelp cutely in a quite subdued voice. Robin held up a pair of fingers over her lips silencing them as she closed the door quietly and put a chair underneath the doorknob. 

Reaching into her pockets she pulled out a pair of cord cuffs from them and quietly made her way to Jaune with Carla tailing behind her.   Jaune watched i n quiet confusion as Carla’s right hand glowed with a light purple energy she waved over his head.He was sleeping soundly at first then when it passed over him he was snoring loudly being in even deeper sleep afterward.

“My Semblance is ‘Sleepwave’. Yes, I used to be a Huntress student before I settled down. I always used to use this on Cardin in order to calm him when he is at his worst. That’s just how chaotic and stressful it was dealing with him all these years. Now then…..Robin….get the cords and get him naked.” Carla said quietly to the girl, who nodded instantly and gleefully obeyed. 

Robin reached over to Cardin’s sleeping body feeling the urge to slap  him hard across the face for being such a lousy uncaring boyfriend. Fortunately, she reigned herself in and carefully pulled him off the bed while Carla reached over to grab a desk chair to put him in. The blonde girl put a ball gag over his mouth making sure he couldn’t talk and kill the mood they were about to set. With Carla’s help they got started on stripping him of his clothing. Little by little the girls undressed his body slowly exposing his bulky frame until they reached his boxers. Jaune looked away for he didn’t want to see Cardin’s meat, but when they pulled that article of clothing off he heard the two of them bursting into fits of laughter soon after.

‘Huh? I wonder what’s so…..funny.’ Jaune trailed off when looking back over to the girls unable to stifle themselves after seeing Cardin’s surprisingly ‘compact’ penis hanging flaccid between his legs. Jaune didn’t want to look for fear of getting the image stuck in his head, but he wagered he was really small for them to start laughing the way they had been doing.

“Suddenly I’m not feeling so insecure about my abilities anymore.” Jaune commented until he felt Robin’s hands reach over to grab ahold of his arms pulling him over to Cardin’s bed, Carla got on top of it with him and started running her hands along Jaune’s  broad shoulders feeling him up and relaxing him even more.

“Mnngh. You girls really have a magic touch, don't you? Uunngh….!” Jaune groaned pleasurably as he felt both Robin’s and Carla’s hands begin massaging him front and back. Feeling the girls run their hands over his body sensually, he had his erection surging in full girth making his jeans struggle to bind it down. 

This was seen and marveled at by both women making them shudder in excitement.

“Jaune….we’re going to have a fun time, me and you.” Carla purred next to his ear and licked up his neck before nibbling on his ear making him shudder once again. “I’m really looking forward to having you inside me, don't be afraid of letting it all out. Though I’m still a ripe virile mother of a woman I’d like to play it risky in getting knocked up by you. Having that large thing inside of me would take away all of life’s troubles, I can tell.” 

She purred in a silky seductive voice reaching down around his waist fondling his erection through his pants along with Robin. The girl had started groping her hand around his bulge alongside Carla, this was picking up in pace making Jaune groan softly in pleasure as they wrapped their hands around his tentpole erection. Robin smiled slyly and reached up to his zipper pinching it tightly and pulling it down revealing the thick bulge underneath his boxers. Carla started running her hands up along his body underneath his shirt, she slowly began undressing Jaune while the girl ran her hands along his bulge relishing the full feeling of Jaune’s erection. Her green eyes marveled at the size making her thirsty and causing her panties to moisten as Carla pulled his hoodie over his head revealing his nicely toned body.

She couldn’t resist running her soft womanly hands on his pecs and kissed up the side of Jaune’s face slowly until she held his chin and swallowed his lips into her own. Jaune slowly closed his eyes and started kissing her back leading to the two of  them making out romantically while Robin pulled off his pants. He became nearly naked now having only his boxers on his waist containing the thick bulging erection underneath, both women felt and ready to get down to business. Robin reached up and tapped Carla’s shoulder while she was busy sucking on  Jaune’s tongue. The older woman reluctantly pulled herself off and looked to her with a nod before getting up.

Jaune was left there breathing a little quickly at the sight of two gorgeous ladies standing in front of him with hands on each other’s clothing. Robin smiled slyly and tugged down the low cut top of Carla’s chest revealing her thick bouncy G-cup tits bouncing free. He clutched his chest and felt his erection throb immediately upon seeing them,the Milfy older woman tossed him a seductive wink and blushed at seeing him eye her breasts like treasures. She quickly pulled up Robin’s tube top revealing her robust F cups as well making her giggle mischievously.

“Nggh….” Cardin groaned slowly becoming awake. Jaune looked to him with a slight look of panic and turned back to the girls only to see them undressing each other even faster. A gout of blood shot out of his nose at the sight of it.

‘Oooohh man! I can’t believe this is really happening! And it gets to be in front of Cardin’s face to boot. I’m not normally one for spite but this is somehow really turning me on, plus his mother is just a fox! Robin is well….stunning and beautiful, not to mention ballsy about doing this.’ Jaune thought to himself seeing them now only wearing their undergarments, which both happen to only be lacy thongs colored in violet and amber. He particularly liked the thick supple perfectly rounded ass that Carla had, it gave her an hourglass figure worth admiring as well as thoughts of spanking it with his hand.

“Like what you see, kiddo?” Carla asked fluffing her breasts into her hands while Robin slid her panties down her legs just in time to see Cardin’s shocked eyes bear sight upon them. His girlfriend and his mother were both naked and playfully undressing in front of Jaune Arc, to say he was shocked was an understatement and right on cue came the angry rambling erupted beyond the ballgag.

“Mmmppphhh! *What the hell is going on?!*” He muffled through the piece of plastic feeling enraged that Jaune of all people was getting sexual attention from these two. The blonde boy yelped slightly at his reaction until he felt Robin walk up to him putting a barefoot on the bed just in front of his bulging erection. 

She tossed her hair back over her shoulder and looked at Cardin with a smug look. Carla got behind Jaune and pillowed the back of his head with her enormous tits making him drool happily.

“Oh Cardin, I see you’re probably confused and angry as to why we’re doing this. Well, don't be, because you deserve it for being such a horrible jackass to your mother all these years….” Robin began with a trace of bitterness in her voice that surprised even Jaune when she said it. Her hands came to her waist tugging on the waistband of her panties slowly pulling them down in front of Cardin’s enraged eyes.

‘Wow she’s really digging into this whole revenge scheme. Was he really that bad of a boyfriend? Can’t say I hate the idea after putting up with his crap for so long either.’ Jaune thought until he felt Carla’s hands reach down and fondle his bulge again making him stammer in soft pleasure.

“.....not only that, Cardin, but making me pay for our dates every time? Really? You didn’t even to make it to half of them or even bother apologizing for missing out. All you ever did was try smooth talking me back into your not-so-kind graces and like an idiot I fell for it, at least until just a couple of days ago where I met this handsome lug over here.” Robin said looking to Jaune and pulling off her panties completely exposing her taut supple rump to all and showing Jaune her lightly fuzzy snatch glistening in arousal. 

Letting the panties spill down to her ankle she quickly kicked it off and became as naked as Carla now. She licked her lips when eyeing Jaune like a piece of meat and knelt down with her hands on his boxers ready to peel them off and show everyone the good stuff. Cardin spoke again in loud muffles barely making his sentences coherent, but it was enough to make Robin turn her head and smirk at him as she pulled Jaune’s boxers down.

*Thump!*

“Oh.My.God!” Robin screeched out in starstruck wondr as Jaune’s semi-hard member rolled out of his boxers touching the edge surface of the bed loudly making Carla and her salivate at the sight of it. Cardin’s eyes went wide and had it not been for the ball gag he would’ve dropped his jaw in surprise.

‘Arc is packing that!? It’s huge! Its’.....huge...like at least fourteen inches long and several inches thick. What the hell?!’ He thought feeling utterly inadequate now while seeing Carla and Robin drool at the sight of it.

“Wowie! Just wow! Ooohhh, let’s start right away, Carla! I cannot wait to have this monster inside of me!” Robin gushed like an excited school girl and reached her hands down to Jaune’s length wrapping her fingers around the thick girth of his shaft making the boy groan in pleasure

“Mnngh…..Robin, your hands are so soft. Ungh.” Jaune moaned seeing her smile as he felt Carla begin to smother her breasts into his head and turn to his side so that she could do it to his face. 

“Just remember I go first, Robin, it’s been years for me after all. And boy do I want that thick gorgeous slab of meat meshing my insides. Ooh, Jaune, I think this’ll be the start of a beautiful relationship.” Carla crooned cupping Jaune’s chin with her finger and looking lustfully into his eyes as Robin got to work kissing the head of his dick while Cardin watches.

Jaune was still thrown by all of this, one part of him regretted being this mean to Cardin Winchester, but a bigger part of him had been fed up for some time. After saving his life from that Ursai and getting freed of Blackmail the jerk still had the audacity to pick him on him and act like an ass towards everyone else. It was telling that even his own mother was tired of his antics, to the point she was willingly helping his ex-girlfriend have sex with Jaune in front of a bound naked Cardin. Another part of him felt pity for the brute for having a ‘smaller’ package on his person that he originally thought, but  that only strengthened Jaune’s confidence within himself now.

So he kicked back and relaxed feeling his mom’s breasts push into his face while his former girlfriend got busy slurping his dick. Jaune had no problem at all with this anymore and decided to savor the moment, he did hope he and Robin could be a thing afterward however.

Carla cupped each of her large breasts into her hands and pushed them into Jaune’s face making him feel her milkers all over him. He sputtered and gushed feeling those large doughy mammaries smothering his chin and making him reach up to grab one with his right hand squeezing it tightly. Cardin’s mother let out a sharp mewl of elation upon feeling such a firm set of fingers knead the dough of her breasts. She started huffing in loud ragged breaths feeling her insides forth with sexual excitement. 

Cardin watched in agony as he saw Jaune make his mother moan like she were a sex-crazed slut in need of a good loving. He hated seeing this yet he couldn't turn away. The sounds of  Robin bobbing her head down into the blonde’s lap escalated with her tightly squeezing her lips around his meat slurping as loud as she possibly can. This was torture plain and simple seeing his ex-girlfriend throat Jaune of all people with gusto. Her hungry whorish mouth swallowed his entire fourteen-inch length over and over again making the boy moan into the Milf’s chest. It was bizarre seeing Carla Winchester wrap  her arms around his head pushing into her tits and smothering him in them.

‘Argh! No….cut this out! Gaggghhh!’ Cardin roared out in anger from behind the ballgag seeing that they ignored him completely and drowned out the noise he was making with the sounds of them working Arc’s body.

“Mmhhhhh! Mh mh mh mh mhp mhp mhp mmnnggh!~” Robin moaned loudly relishing the succulent taste as she slowly pulled herself back from the hilt of  Jaune’s meat all the way to the top letting her mouth pop off of it loudly with a smack of her lips. She sighed erotically with a smile and half-lidded eyes of pure lust and grabbed the shaft of his length tightly into her hands. Her tongue came out lathering all over the head of his penis making it throb even more.

“Unngghh! Robin….that...that feels so good.” Jaune whimpered feeling her lips wrap around his length once again swallowing the shroom of his head completely as she lathered her tongue around it even more. She hummed and started pumping her hands up and down on it making it throb within her palms. Her soft fingers kneaded the throbbing vein-like skin of his penis until she felt the throbbing pulsations of his balls quicken. 

Carla meanwhile leaned up a bit more so that she could distract Jaune from eyeing Robin’s fellatio session, she successfully did this by pushing her left tit into his waiting mouth feeding him her nipple and making Jaune suck on it like a baby once again.

Cardin internally screamed in disgust at seeing his mother do this with Jaune of all people, even more so that Jaune had taken to with delight by wrapping an arm around her backside pulling her closely so he could suck on it even harder.

“Oooooaaagghh! Hhooaahh yes! Mister Arc….! Yes!” Carla howled out feeling her chest heave as her breath quickened. The feeling  of Jaune’s lips tenderly sucking her tit made all her sensitive parts throb immensely. Her pussy folds moistened even more making her feel ready to receive his seed inside her once they were done with the foreplay being played out in front of her son.  Jaune was a natural maestro at treating a woman's’ good parts, she can only dream how much better he’ll be once they start fucking.

Robin pumped and humped her head into Jaune’s lap pushing his length down throat and choking it with her oral muscles. She slurped and sucked her lips tightly along the surface as her head bobbed back and forth in constant movements. Jaune grunted and felt his pelvis begin stealthily pushing up into her face feeling her nose prod his groin as she hungrily throated his length. Her tongue curled up around the surface making him shiver in growing ecstasy as Carla straddled his waist. The mother of Cardin held his cheeks in her hands and looked at him romantically before dipping down to engage him in another heated embrace. Their lips meshed together in constant oral exchange involving Carla hungrily sucking on Jaune’s tongue as he pushed it up into her mouth.

“Mmhhmm! Hmmm!” She moaned and lathered her tongue around his lips tasting all of him while Robin roughly butted her face back and forth below. Her soft hands came up to fondle Jaune’s sack making it bloat to an even bigger size while she hungrily slurped his meat. She relished the taste and made sure her lips squeezed tightly along his phallic surface. 

The noises of slurping and muffled moans filled the air as both women worked their hardest to pleasure Jaune. Cardin watched stricken and feeling a mix a rage and growing despair making him partially regret his behavior that led to this. On the other hand he was just pissed that his ex was hungrily slurping the blonde dunce’s cock seemingly breaking up with him in the process. Robin looked so intoxicated pumping her head up and down on Jaune’s meat slurping it all over and leaving it lubricated. Carla whimpered loudly again at feeling him suck on one of her nipples while squeezing the other breast, she ground her pelvis into his waist tightly rubbing her wet slightly fuzzy pussy along the fair-skinned muscles of his abdomen. 

The older woman was addicted to this, addicted to him and wanted more than anything to have him fuck her right now. The women continued this foreplay segment for another couple of minutes, when Carla tapped Robin’s head the girl pulled herself off of Jaune’s long slick slab of meat with a smile. She knew from Carla’s face that was ready, very ready.

“I need it!” She urged and the girl pulled herself off of Jaune’s dick to allow Mama Winchester to take the reigns. Jaune just followed along with whatever movements they had in store for him and got behind Carla as soon as she placed herself on all fours on Cardin’s bed. “I’m ready, Jaune.~ Stick that beefy thing in me as soon as possible and fuck me until I can’t walk anymore. Don't worry about cumming inside, let everything out.” 

Jaune whimpered feeling the inner beast of lust inside of him swell with rage and passion for the Milfy older woman. Nodding to her he got behind her body and gripped her hips tightly into each hand guiding his member over to her sopping tight-looking pussy. Her labia looked utterly moistened and throbbed visibly in front of Jaune’s eyes, he felt his member stiffen up completely with the knowledge he was about to fuck the mother of his bully. Taking a deep breath then letting it out Jaune suddenly pushed his member to the hilt inside of Carla Winchester’s pussy. 

“Nggghh! Eeaaaagghh!~” She tilted her head back hollering out in utterly euphoric ecstasy. She felt Jaune’s member thickly space her walls apart as he buried himself to the hilt inside of her womanly snatch. Robin watched in wonder as he sunk himself in feeling really frisky herself to have him do the same to her. She saw her longtime friend moan and writhe right there on Cardin’s bed soaking the sheets with vaginal juices. It turned her on completely seeing Jaune do this to Carla.

“Oooh yess! Yess! Fuck me, Jaune!” She screeched out and began pumping her buttocks back and forth into his hips making the boy fuck her gingerly by holding his hands around her butt cheeks. Carla’s body pushed into his pelvis in rough hard backward thrusts encasing his meat deep into her snatch leading to her cervix opening up immediately to swallow him in. Jaune whimpered in pleasure and stayed the course by slamming his hips gingerly into her body making her howl and grind herself against him as they started fucking loudly. Robin was beginning to feel her breath hiking up rapidly in excitement, the sight of Carla’s thick perfect ass squishing into his waist made her grind her thighs together in growing arousal. To keep herself occupied she got on Jaune's right side running her soft hands along his waist all the way up to his chest feeling his muscles against her fingertips. Jaune grunted and huffed constantly in low-key breaths pushing his waist in and out against Carla’s tight pussy feeling her gooey insides squeeze tightly on him. 

Feeling the impulse to do it, Jaune reeled back one of his hands and smacked Carla’s large perfect ass across the cheeks making her shiver in ecstasy. He could feel her whimper and croon at the stinging feeling her cheeks after his hand left it’s surface, he raised it up again and spanked the Milf’s ass some more making her stutter out in incoherent gasps of elation!

“Haaaggh! More….! Hit me more! Uaaaagghh!~” She breathed out with eyes closed and mouth agape in gasping euphoria. Her beautiful brown hair became mostly undone from her stylish bun leaving her hairstyle to become messy as she rocked herself against his body. Jaune obliged her by slapping her ass several more times making her insides coil tighter around his length as he bottomed out of her.

“S-so tight. Mnngh, it feels so good….!” Jaune commented as he steadied his hands back onto her buttocks making sure his position was deep. He began throwing his waist into Carla’s ass tightly making her writhe even more. Her naked body started becoming sweatier the more the bed began to creak,the older woman was throwing herself into the abyss of carnal bliss fucking her son’s bully victim and loving it. Jaune’s cock touched every sensitive part inside of her snatch driving her crazy with desire.

Robin purred next to his side blowing air into his ear and kissing up his neck until she grabbed his face into her hands pulling him into a deep tongue-swallowing embrace. He hooked one arm around her body keeping her close as he kept the other on Carla’s butt making sure he stayed docked. The sounds of skin-slapping coitus boomed loudly within Team CRDL’s room making Cardin watch in tormented rage-inducing agony at the sight of what was playing before him. Never before had he seen his mother so happy and elated by having sex, the woman was clearly over the moon with pelaure at this moment, but he sure wasn’t going to call Arc ‘Daddy’ or anything like that. He’d sooner jump off a cliff before that happened.

“Aaaaahh aaah aah aahhh! Jaaauuune!” Carla howled loudly tossing her head about as she bucked her supple tight ass into Jaune’s waist fucking him. They kept at this momentum for another hour so with Jaune’s dick spearing the inside of her cervix constantly and eventually arriving inside of her womb. Carla reached a fever pitch by this point and opened her eyes wide as her tongue spilled out of her mouth. 

She felt her G-spot getting prodded lightly by Jaune’s cock as he diligently spread into her from behind while making out with Robin. Their tongues collided moistly and swirled around each other in nonstop passion. Robin was honestly thinking she may have fallen in love with Jaune already and decided to keep him as her superior boyfriend to Cardin. Once she heard Carla moan loudly she reluctantly broke off from her kiss and turned to see Carla smacking her ass wildly into Jaune’s waist even more. It looked to her she was getting ready to come and felt Jaune knew that too. 

“Hgnnhh! I’m getting close, Misses Winchester!” he announced feeling his erection swell inside of her throbbing cunt. Carla quickly turned her head to the side looking at him and smiling manically while nodding in confirmation.

“Go head! Fill me up to your heart’s content, Jaune! I haven’t felt this alive in ages, so please fuck me! Uuaaaagghhh! “ She then tossed her head up and came hard making her body tremble with orgasmic intensity! 

Jaune grunted tightly with clenched teeth after leaving Robin’s mouth for a moment, he felt Carla’s tight walls clenched down on him and milk his penis for everything he  could give her. Feeling the sensations push him over the edge Jaune bucked into her buttocks wildly filling up her womb with his prick as he then shot out thick blasts of sperm straight into it!

Cardin wordlessly howled upon seeing his mother get inseminated by a boy he really hates, something about this humiliation and the fact she enjoyed so much made it even worse. Carla bucked her body back and forth into Jaune’s waist feeling thick gouts of sperm flow into her pussy filling up her womb entirely in the process.

Unngh! Uugghh!....Uuaaaaghhh!” She howled out riding otu her orgasm and feeling the gooey warmth of a man’s seed nestle deep inside of her babymaker. Carla was still fertile even given her age of thirty-eight, she didn’t take any contraceptives beforehand nor make Jaune wear a condom. Thus, the risks of getting knocked up with his baby was high and she was okay with it. Grinding her hips into his pelvis some more she rung out the last ropes of his seed until she pulled herself off of him.

She laid on Cardin’s messy bed breathing raggedly as sperm oozed out of her gaping pussy staining the sheets. Robin peered over Jaune’s shoulder to see his erection still standing tall and erect. She marveled at how he hadn't lost even an inch of solidity despite cumming like an animal inside of Carla Winchester.

“Ooohh, you even have amazing virility to boot. I was right in choosing you for this, Jaune, now…..it’s my turn.” She purred licking up his earlobe and grabbed Jaune’s shoulders to direct him to lie down on the bed.

“O-okay, hehehe. You’re really beautiful, Robin.” He breathed as he laid back onto the bed next to a nearly comatose Carla Winchester. Robin smiled flirtatiously at him as she straddled his waist with ass in clear sight of Cardin’s face. He grumbled some more behind the ball gag kicking the chair about only for it to be utterly futile. The girls really tied him tightly.

Jaune saw the beautiful platinum blonde softly grind her mound along his erection as she hunched over his body. Her beautiful luscious breasts swung over his head tempting him to latch his mouth onto them like he did with Carla, but Robin was being coy with Jaune by leaning back away from his face so that he could have a clear view of her body as she mounted him. Lowering herself even more she pressed herself down on  his dick feeling the bulbous head push into her juicy tight pussy creating an audible squelching noise as she sunk herself onto him completely. She bristled up and tossed back her head letting out a cry of ecstasy as she felt Jaune’s girth push all the way into her cervix in one go!

“Aaaaaaaahhhh!~ Ooohhh hell! Uuaahh it feels way bigger than I thought it’d be!” She howled out loudly in a sigh of ecstasy. Her buttocks pressed into his thighs squishing against the surface and feeling his cock embed itself all the way into her pussy, she ground him deeply and bit down on her bottom lip in excitement making Jaune groan loud at her tightness.

He started gasping and breathing raggedly in bliss feeling  Robin’s tight vaginal walls coil his length tightly inside of her warm volutpous body. She started roving her hips back and forth in a slow pace making the bed began to creak again as Robin began riding Jaune with a wide euphoric smile on her face. Jaune marveled at her loveliness from below seeing her long beautiful hair tousle about sexily as she started bouncing up and down on his length in swift movements. Her body moved faster gradually picking up speed to where her tits bounce wildly in front of his face. 

“Uunngh! Uuh uh uh uh uh uh uhhhhh!~ Jauuune!~” She howled out in ecstasy feeling his cock pump and push up against her cervix over and over again.

Jaune winced in extreme  pleasure as he felt her insides choke the life out of his dick as it pumped right up into her cervix again. Robin quickly intensified her bouncing to where her buttocks jiggled rapidly smacking his thighs on the bed. Loud slapping noises came out of their union with her moaning loudly every second, her breasts jiggled and her booty cheeks quaked as she slammed herself down on Jaune’s dick feeling far more fulfilled than she had ever felt before in her life. 

“Mmnngghh! Ooaaahhh! Fuck me, Jaune! Fuck meeee!” She howled loudly hunching over to plant her hands on his chest. Jaune reached up and grabbed her buttocks from underneath so that he could start bucking his hips upward into her waist feeling her pussy suck him in with every push. Their bodies heaved together again and again with both of them becoming sweaty with each other's stink, Cardin could even smell the noise of sex fill up his room and knew their lovemaking stains were getting all over his bed. 

He heard Jaune grunt loudly in growing pleasure as he voraciously fucked Robin’s tight pussy rapidly in unyielding thrusts. She heaved and gasped constantly feeling her body smack against his waist, her breasts dangled up above his mouth tempting him to reach up and suck on one of her titties. Before she could stop him Jaune craned his head forward doing just that. His lips latched onto her right nipple squeezing it between them as he starts sucking it strongly making Robin howl loudly in pleasure. She sat upward taking his upper body with him and holding the back of his head as he fed from her. The audible slurping noises of his lips on her titties resonated with her euphoric moans stirring Carla awoke from her brief slumber. The mother of one sat up and watched with a smile as Jaune now rocked Robin’s world with his magical touch. Seeing the girls face morph into a purely erotic expression did her heart gold. She brought herself closer seeing him buck his hips into her pussy voraciously for the next forty-five minutes.

Around the end of it Robin’s bouncing reached a fever pitch with her fucking herself on his meat wildly with reckless abandon. She was getting close to cumming and once Jaune pushed up all the way into her quim he pushed her G-spot button bringing her to climax! Robin tossed back her head and moaned loudly to the ceiling above filling the room with her moaning. Her body tensed up with her pussy clamping down hard on Jaune’s length squeezing the life-giving seed out of him with her climax. 

“Hngghhh! Here it comes! Aaahh….Robin!~” Jaune grunted and held his arms around her waist pumping his hips upward as he felt his shaft swell with thick seed ready to burst forth. He stopped moving and felt his pelvis twitch as bloat upon bloat of thick virile sperm erupted into Robin’s snatch! She hung her head back breathing heavily as her pussy started squeezing his length for every last drop he had on him. Prior to their combined orgasm her cervix opened up pulling him inside and likely impregnating her as we speak. Robin bit down on her bottom lip moaning strongly behind sealed lips as she ground herself on Jaune’s body slowly feeling his cum pump deep inside of her body. 

“Haahh…..aahhh….aaahhhh….! Oohhh yes…..you are a keeper, blondie. I think I’ll like making you my boyfriend from now on.” She purred subtly pumping her hips up and down in short bursts feeling thick potent ropes of sperm fill her womb up. 

Once they slowed down on rutting into each other Robin quickly got off of Jaune’s body feeling a thick gooey trail of sperm ooze out of her cunt. She and Carla both marveled at the sight of his erection still standing tall and full of solidity, both girls looked to each other and nodded before kneeling down on the side of the bed beckoning him to come close. Cardin had stopped looking at the sight of his girlfriend and mother getting creampied by Arc, he couldn't’ stand it one bit. Still, he smelled the stench of their bodies on his sheets, heard the sounds of their fucking in his ears still despite them finishing up, and lived with the knowledge of knowing that they did this out of great dislike of him. He didn’t know what to feel except miserable humility at this moment, as well as wishing for someone to knock him out. He growled angrily behind the ball gag and turned away from the sight of Jaune sitting up on his bed with his member sticking out between their heads.

“Alright, let’s cap this spectacular evening off with a white pearly shower. Don't you agree, Robin dear?” Carla suggested as she ran her right hand along the underside of Jaune’s length making him shiver sensitively to her touch. His cock was still lubed up from Robin’s vaginal juices as well as his own seed, the girls both noticed he was still throbbing energetically as though he were ready to cum again. All they needed to do was stimulate the organ.

Carla went first and leaned into one side of his cock running her long warm tongue along the surface making Jaune shiver pleasantly in sensitive pleasure. Robin went next and leaned in with her right hand fluffing his large balls while kissing along the  other side of his shaft. She suckled here and there licking up her juices from all over his shaft, Jaune’s breathing quickened as they both worked in unison hungrily slurping his cock like it were the most delicious thing in the world. He felt his appendage beginning to throb again ready for another ejaculation as they continued.

“Mmhhmm!~ Hnnnmm, so big.~” Carla moaned with eyes peering up at Jaune’s baby face feeling her heart race as she lathered the top of his cock with her tongue. Her hands came up and wrapped around his shaft tenderly stroking him off while Robin tended to his balls, her soft right palm massaged it while she slowly licked him up from the other side eventually reaching the top with Carla.

“Hmmmm, he is, right? Hehehehe, what say we cap him off already and do this together, Carla? I’d like to be coated in his sperm just like you right now. How about it? Feel like sharing his meat?” Robin teased making the other woman nod in agreement. Both of them met at the head of his dick running their tongues hungrily over the shroom of his head together. Their tongues met with each other here and there slurping his flesh with slow succulent kisses and flicks of tongue. 

“Mnngghh!~ Oohh wow….you two are amazing at this. I feel like I’m going to burst already.”  Jaune said straining his face as he felt the combined sensation of their mouths work together on his cock in unison. They each had a hand around his shaft gingerly stroking it up and down while feeling it throb underneath their fingers.

Hearing his declaration the two woman hurried along and slurped his knob together at the same time with lips and tongues rolling over each other’s while continuing to pump his length. Jaune groaned and whimpered in utter pleasure as he felt his appendage throb and pulsate with impending ejaculation. What really sealed the deal was when Robin and Carla held onto each other with arms wrapping around each other’s waists and lips meeting in the middle around Jaune’s throbbing phallus. Their lips squished together romantically in erotic lesbian embrace by having Jaune’s cock stick out in the middle ready to burst. They moaned into each other's mouths vibrating his member as they slurped their tongues over it some more inevitably bringing him to the grand finish.

Tossing back his head and groaning loudly he felt the rush of seed begin surging forth through his shaft. The girls quickly broke off from each other and knelt waiting with mouths open as thick ropes of sperm flew out of his cock landing onto their faces. 

“Aaahhm!~ Mmhhh! More keep it coming, blondie!~” Robin begged as a volley of thick ropes came spurting out still coating her face,hair, and eyes while her mouth filled up with some of it. 

“Yes! Feed us! I want to taste you all day every day,handsome. You better believe I’ll make you into my husband.” Carla added making Cardin roar even more behind the ball gag after hearing that. The cascade of spunk came in her direction next painting the top portion of her body in white pearly seed and feeling up her mouth like it did Robin’s.

“Ungh...ungh….uaaahh…..!” Jaune groaned feeling the rest of his sperm leave his ball sack entirely. His member started getting soft once he finished cumming all over their faces. He let out another moan as he finished his ejaculation and saw that both women were covered nearly entirely in his seed. 

Robin smacked her lips noisily tasting the rest of his sperm before she gulped down the contents into her stomach. She mewled with taste and smiled lovingly at Jaune with half-lidded eyes. Carla did the same and ran a finger along her jawline scraping plenty of the cum off her face sot what she could sucked it all into her mouth tastily. She giggled happily as she and Robin both stood up to sit with Jaune on the bed basking in the afterglow of bliss. Cardin remained sitting there with his head hung low wishing this torment would be over with, Jaune would feel bad for him if he hadn't spent the rest of the month torturing him with endless and rather cruel pranks. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the two women run their hands all over his chest purring in happiness as sperm leaked out of their pussies and spilled from their bodies.

“So...huff..huff…..how’d I do?” He asked breathing rapidly until he felt Robin lean her head down on his right shoulder with Carla taking the left.

“Perfectly, blondie. Just absolutely, utterly, amazing. Hehehe, we’re going to have so much fun you and I.” Robin cooed stroking the side of his  neck with her fingers.

“What she said, hope you’ll satisfy this hungry ol gal whenever she calls, and believe me I will call you, Jaune. You are just too good of a stud to let go.” Carla added kissing the side of his face making him feel all warm and fuzzy.

No longer paying attention to Cardin he turned his attention back to the girls and held each of their hands into one of his own.

“Compared to the other guy over there I’d much prefer you, Jaune. You have what I call ‘Arc superiority’, you better treat us better than he did. Okay?” Robin purred making Jaune shrug and chuckle nervously as he held them close.

“Believe me, I will.” He answered clutching them tight.

 

**End of Story/Chapter**

 

AN:This has been for Trollmario. Thanks for reading!


End file.
